Roko
Description Roko is short for "Rokune" Roku, as in "six" in Japanese and "une" part of "kitsune" meaning "fox" Rokune is the elongated name, as Roko appears to have six white tails due to the patterns on the tail. Roko is a small vixen ( female fox) who can always be spotted trotting alongside with Jinora. Although Roko can easily be considered a small cub and appears to be a "wild animal" Roko has been introduced to others by Jinora to be her summon animal, however unlike most summon animals Roko is always seen and has yet to be summoned from a scroll by Jinora. Appearance Roko's fur is mostly white with very intricate and specific symmetrical crimson red patterns. On the head the top part of Roko's head, ears, and snout have a bold red color while the eyes are surrounded by a slightly rounded diamond shaped overlapping rings that taper out on both sides to a point. The bold red color extends from the head down to the back in a very streamline stripe along the spine down to ithe tail where the lines split into three. Roko's tail has a very odd appearance, there appears to be three separate tails stuck together to one wide tail. The patterns on Roko's tails appears to branch out as the bold stripe on the back splits into three and as it reaches the tip of the tail, each line splits in the middle to two, as the bold stripes run right down the middle of each tail, it tapers outward giving it an appearance of a diamond like shape at the tail's tip. Other patterns that arn't connected to the rest are located at Roko's paws and upper hind legs. the front paws along with the tip of the ears, all four paws are are darker red/black that fades out upwards, all four legs have a slightly flame like wispy ness as it goes up the legs, however on the hind legs, there is an extended flame like pattern reaching higher up the hind legs. {C On Roko's lower body, there is a specific symbol on each side staying true to the pattern's symmetry. The symbol is similar to the one found by the eyes, a rounded diamond shape with both pointed ends tapered out slightly, This symbol along with the flame like patterns behind the hind legs represents a small fire, and is an indicator of Roko's nature type. Background Information Jinora had picked up an interest in summon animals and after reading many books about them she had decided to give it a try, however without realizing the fact that it was not possible to summon an animal that she had not signed a contract with, after a "failed attempt" Jinora initially believed that she just wasn't old enough to sign a contract with a summon animal, however shortly after Jinora had frequent dreams of a mountain top, in this dream she had seen a figure of a small four legged animal by a large fire, At first Jinora only assumed of these as a dream, however due to the vividness and the repetition of these "dreams" she started questioning her initial assumptions. It wasn't until after a few days later she had realized her mistake. with furthur research she learned that those who try to summon an animal without signing a contract would find themselves visiting the home of a summon animal closest to their affinity. After putting thought into the situation, Jinora had decided on her own to pursue this opportunity and had signed a contract with Fox summons. However due to her current status, Jinora was unable to summon larger foxes, and found herself face to face with a fox cub instead. The Mountain Tops In order to sign a contract with this specific species, Jinora found herself on a dim mountain top surrounded by trees and handful of stone fox statues. As she proceeded along the stone path, she found herself face to face a long tunnel created by rows of red gates much similar to a Torii. Walking through the tunnel of gates she had found herself face to face with a huge white fox who greeted her slyly. Inari The giant white fox addressed itself to be the "deity" of foxes (similar to real culture, Inari is depicted as a Shinto god/goddess, hence the torii gates, name and status), as It slyly explained the mountain tops it made sure to ignore any questions directed at it that would possibly reveal information about itself. as Inari pulled out a large scroll from its back, it pointed to a blank spot on the scroll and had begun explaining the requirements and conditions that would need to be met before accepting anyone. Contract Inari had explained that there were a few risks and conditions that were necessary before accepting anyone to sign a contract with the species.The risk would be that one who wanted to sign a contract with the species would be required to sacrafice a portion of their lifespan, and the amount sacraficed would depend on the strength and size of the summoned animal. The bigger and stronger, the more years one would be required to give up. The years taken from a user would be added onto the lifespan of Inari which would ensure that the species would survive longer. The conditions were that the user would be required to summon an animal that is the most similar in strength, ability, and affinity and that summoned animal would be "assigned" to the user for life. The summon would be required to protect the user to the best of its ability, and once the user's lifespan runs out, the years the summon had lived with user would be added onto their lifespan. *Sacraficing a portion of one's lifespan to sign a contract is a must *Sacraficed amount would depend on the size and strength of the assigned summon *When the user dies, the amount of years the assigned summon had lived with the user would be added onto that specific summon's lifespan Debt Due to Jinora's age, rank, and current abilities she was only able to summon a small cub. Inari explained to her that Jinora would have to start on a clean slate and invest the time to train and grow stronger with the cub. Due to the size of the cub, and its low abilities Jinora would be required to give up 10 years of her life to sign a contract, and the amount of years the summon lives with her would be the amount added to the lifespan of the summon after she dies. Aftermath Jinora had agreed to sign the contract since this summoning species was the one closest to her affinity. After losing a decade of her lifespan she sometimes cant help but worry about this, not knowing how long or short her initial lifespan was.. and having a decade taken out of that amount of years was a frightening thought for her. Ironically the only thing that would put her worries to rest would be Roko. Despite having to train Roko and invest her time to raise the summon, Jinora has no ill emotions towards Roko. Relationship Inari had stated that it is not uncommon to see a summon of this species and the user to not get along and only work together for the sake of living, and aquiring a bigger sum of years after the user's death however Roko and Jinora appear to get along extreamly well. Although Roko was assigned to Jinora, the two have a strong bond with one another. Despite losing a decade of her lifespan, and the worries that come with it, Jinora considers Roko to be her best friend and cares about Roko deeply. Roko also shares mutual feelings with Jinora and finds protecting her to be more on her free will than a requirement. Due to the strong friendship Roko is always seen trotting next to Jinora happily, and Jinora is always seen appreciating Roko's company. **Under Construction** (will add more later on as rp years progress! :3 ) Category:Summoned